legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuvira/Transcript
"KUVIRA" '' ''UNSC TARTARUS MAY 17, 2077 Exo-Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED *Mag Grips - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript (A lone Pelican is seen approaching the UNSC Tartarus) Mayers: This is Captain Mayers of the UNSC Tartarus. Do you read me? (No answer) Unidentified Pelican drop ship, do you read me? (Still no answer) Pilot: Could be a ghost ship. Mayers: Unidentified Pelican can you at least give us a sign that you're reading us? (The Pelican flashes it's light twice.) Pilot: Hey! She lives! Mayers: Pelican, can you make your way to the starboard docking bay? We can assist you from there. (Light flashes twice again) Pilot: Could it be that Sentinel team you were waiting for Captain? Mayers: Could be. I have info on Princess Luna's last known. Stassney: Or maybe it's those alien zombie that killed that guy Mako more than 60 years ago. (The Pelican turns towards the docking bay.) Mayers: You were saying? (Stassney gets up and heads for the bay. As he gets up, his monitor is showing a new report.) Reporter: Bystander reports suggests a black cloud causing civil unrest in Los Angeles last week. Authorities believe that it has something to do with the Unicorn mare emblazing on our moon. (While Stassney is making his to the Pelican, the Prisoners aboard the ship start taunting him.) Prisoner 1: Why did we stop, Stassney? Are you letting us go early? Prisoner 2: Yeah! Are ya?!! Hahaha!! Mike Harper: Quiet! Stassney's on assignment! And if you keep that shit up, you won't be getting out!! (Stassney and Harper meet up with Killgore and Blanton at the Pelican.) Harper: Well well well. What do we have here? Stassney: I told you. It could be some alien zombies! Harper: Are you still contemplating about the Flood, Stassney. They're wiped out! Blanton: Hey! We've got a deadline to meet, people! Ready up!!! (The back of the back of the Pelican opens) Harper: Pelican crew! Step out of the spacecraft slowly, and I promise we won't hurt you! (A passenger, turning out to be mercenary Felix, slow gets up and puts his hands up.) Killgore: It's... it's just one guy? Harper: '''Okay! Slowly step out! '''Felix: Okay. Harper: What? You nervous or something? Felix: No. No. I'm just glad you found me. Stassney: (To Harper) This guy don't sit right with me. Harper: You think? (Back on the bridge, Stassney and his squad, sans Harper, is laughing along with Felix.) Stassney: This guy's my fucking hero!! Felix: No. No. The last time I fought against Yellow Diamond's forces was years ago. Mayers: That's quite a story, son. I was expecting a different party to arrive for official business. Felix: Well, kinda gets you wonder if they're arriving for hand offs with these prisoners. Stassney: That's not really happening. I mean no one even requested that. Felix: Oh really (chuckles) Mayers: Truth be told, no one gives a rats ass about the people on this ship. If anybody out there really wanted them, they could have them. (Everyone except Felix start laughing.) Felix: Alright. I'll take 'em. (The laughing stops and the mood changes completely.) Stassney: What do you mean? Felix: I mean: I'm going to kill you, and take your prisoners. (Mayers goes for his pistol, but Felix quickly disarms him. He then takes his pistol and starts killing the crew, and throws his knife at the pilot's head, killing him.) Felix: Bulls eye. (Mayers hits the alarm, with the cells going into lockdown. At the Pelican, a cloaked Locus kills a guard from behind. Behind him are a number of Space Pirates.) Locus: No survivors. (Back at the bridge) Guards: Captain Mayers! Felix: (Using Mayer's dead body) At ease, gentlemen. (Kills the guards) (Stassney is seen trying to gets his Assault Rifle) Felix: Relax, Stassney. I'm not gonna kill you. Stassney: You're not? Felix: Nope. He is. (Locus executes Stassney. At the cells, the Space Pirates clear every sector, capturing the ship. The prisoners start bickering. Locus picks up the radio.) Locus: Quiet! (Everyone quiets down) As of this moment, we are the new crew of this ship. Prisoner: And who the hell are you guys?! Felix: (Takes the radio from Locus) Let the people person handle this. (Over the intercom) Listen up. We are looking for soldiers! Those that aren't afraid to put there lives on the line on the Battlefield and are willing to be paid for it. It doesn't matter what you've done or who you've killed, because we probably done a lot worse. Now our enemies are weak! The B Team, Sentinel, and the Crystal Empire's Rebellion. And, they are accompanied by three Freelancers. If you decline, we'll let you off the ship. But if you accept our offer, then you can walk out of here, as rich and free men. All those in favor, place your hands on the cell bars. (A number of prisoners do so. Locus activates a purge. Those who didn't grab onto the cell bars are sucked into space. Locus then shuts off the purge.) Locus: Congratulations. You're hired. (Back on the bridge) Felix: Before you ask, yes I tripped the alarm and yes I did have more fun. Locus: These prisoners lack our men's discipline. Felix: Well, Nightmare Rarity wants to even the numbers, so do you have a better idea? Locus: Huh. Space Pirate: Locus, Felix, we have one prisoner that doesn't look up to par. Smart-ass put two and two together and tied his bedsheets to his waist before the purge. Felix: Quick thinking. Space Pirate: He would to speak with you. Says he has something you need. Locus: Bring him in. (The prisoner, revealing to be the Counselor, is brought to Locus and Felix.) Counselor: Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aiden Price. Felix: Well Price, here's the deal: We're looking for Soldiers, not whatever you're supposed to be. Locus: You have something we want? Counselor: No. I have something you need. These Freelancers you mentioned, if I'm correctly assuming are Agents Carolina, Washington, and California? Locus: How would you know that? Counselor: I know everything there is about my agents. As the... former Counselor of Project Freelancer, I helped mould them: Psychiatric Analysis, Medical Files, they are all house (points to his brain) in here. And I can give them to you. Felix: Well, hate to cut your life line short Counselor, but we've already have the Freelancers confiscated files. As well as Princess Twilight's. Counselor: You mean the file taken by the UNSC. I can assure you that's merely the tip of the iceberg. Felix: I think you're bluffing. (Points his pistol at the Counselor) Counselor: Did you know that Agent Washington doesn't allow A.I. access to his neural implants, or that California tends to get highly distraught at the loss of a teammate, or that Carolina is 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when faced with a competitive scenario? No? Then you probably also don't know that there's another prisoner on this ship that shares a history with the Freelancers. One that will undoubtedly prove useful to you if you're... properly guided. Felix: (Puts away his pistol) Quick thinker and quick talker! We're gonna get along great! Locus: This second inmate. Take us to him. Counselor: Of course. (The Counselor, Locus, and Felix arrive at the prisoner's cell. The prisoner's appearance is that of a half burnt face, prosthetic left eye, and is tattooed all over. Meanwhile back on Earth, Sunset and Gideon spy on an Earth Empire military base.) Sunset: What are they building over there? Gideon: No idea. But it looks an awful lot like a super weapon. And it also looks like the power of the Spirit Vines is being used. Sunset: They're using Spirit Vine power? No wonder why the vines attacked Republic City and it's people. Gideon: Looks as though it's gonna get worse. California: (On comms) I got birds eye view up here, Gideon. You want me to recon the base? Gideon: Not yet. There's too much activity. Wait. There's way too much activity. Let's move to a closer vantage point. Sunset: On it. (Gideon and Sunset move closer to the base.) Sunset: Wash didn't radio in, either. Gideon: Shit! If those bastards complete that weapon, they'll wipe out the resistance. Sunset: Try getting Wash on the radio. Gideon: On it. (on comms) Agent Washington, this is Sentinel 2-1. What's your status? (No answer) Agent Washington, do you read? Fuck! No answer. ???: '''(on comms) Just in time, Gideon! I was expect your arrival. Now hand over your Fusion Loader or Agent Washington will suffer the consequences! '''Gideon: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but this one is an idiot. (comms) UP YOURS!! Robotnik: Oooh. In a bad mood, I see? Gideon: (comms) Say whatever the hell you want! You're not getting my Fusion Loader! Robotnik: '''That's too bad. Scratch! Grounder! Execute "Order 55"! Destroy Ponyville!! '''Scratch: Right away, your repulsiveness! (Sratch and Grounder get into a Scarab and head for Ponyville.) Gideon: FUCK!!!! Sunset: We can't both stop that Scarab and rescue Wash at the same time! ???: Looks like you'll need help. (Gideon and Sunset turn around and see an elderly Toph.) Gideon: Chief. Toph: Captain. Sunset: Toph Beifong? I thought you were in Ponyville. Toph: Yes, but an old friend is in that very base. Sunset: Wait. Do you mean Wash? Toph: Who else is in there? That ghost? Or who I thought was a ghost? Sunset: What? Gideon: Toph's been mad at Church after he was destroyed by that EMP. Sunset: Why isn't she mad at Wash? Toph: Wash and I already talked our differences over. So are we going to make these plans or not?! Gideon: Sunset, you go with Toph to the base and rescue Wash. I'll go to Ponyville to help the Resistance. California: (comms) I'll try getting inside that Scarab and get those dingbots out of there, sir! Gideon: '''Alright. Let's do it! (California flies over the Scarab and ejects from his fighter, boarding the Scarab. He then takes out all enemies and then proceeds to the control area.) '''Scratch and Grounder: NO! (California tosses the two robots out of the scarab and destroys the power source and bails before the weapon is destroyed. He then confronts Scratch and Grounder on the ground.) Grounder: Oh, hey! Uh.. Nice day? California: Sure. Nice stone wall in that future of yours. (Meanwhile at the base.) Sunset: That's a lot of soldiers there. Toph: If we take the obvious approach, they'll kill Washington. Sunset: My point exactly. How are we gonna do this? (Sunset thinks, then she sees a septic pipe.) Sunset: I hate to do this. (To Toph) Get ready, Toph. This is gonna get messy. (Meanwhile at Wash's position.) Intercom: WARNING! SEWAGE RUPTURE DETECTED! Guard 1: Pfft. Who cares? Intercom: SEWAGE RUPTURE DETECTED AT THE SOUTH BARRACKS! Guard 1: Wait. WHAT?! Guard 2: NOT MY STUFF!!!! (The guards all move away from Wash. He is then approached by Sunset and Toph.) Wash: Ew. What happened to you two? Sunset: Don't ask. Epsilon: Hey Sunset. And, oh. Hey Toph. Look, we can talk later. Right now, we need to leave. Section: This is Commander David Mason! Father and Zhao are in Ponyville! Requesting assistance!!! (Meanwhile, back at HQ) Korra: Father arrived in Ponyville not to long ago and he's already overwhelming friendly forces. Mitchell: So how do we find his weakness? Jerry: This man right here. (Hands Mitchell a picture) Martin Madrazo. Korra: One of Father's top guys? Cormack: He feels too threatened to be in Father's Alliance. He wants out. Mitchell: How do you know it's not a trap? Cormack: We've been doing recon for the past week. Apparently, Father and Madrazo don't see eye to eye like they used to. Father intends to wipe out all resistance that supports the KND and other similarities. Madrazo on the other hand has a family of his own. Knox: So Father goes over to the Madrazo Estate in the Vinewood hills and threatens to kill his wife, Patricia. Korra: Now he asking for witness protection. Cormack: That's pretty much it. Korra: Then I guess we're gonna go pick him up. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Four Category:Transcripts